Complex Simplicity
by teejei
Summary: my Chlex drabbles...nuff sed. R&R please! Ü
1. Done For

Pairing: Chlex  
Spoilers: Forsaken  
Disclaimer: None are mine, though to have Lex on eternal loan would be truly appreciated. grin  
Summary: "_Besides, I know you won't let anything happen to me._" One of the essential quotes a true CHLEXer must memorize. Ü Lex POV during that particular "Forsaken" moment.  
A/N: I know this scene has been used so many times already in videos, the opening line inserted and modified in so many fics, etc. Well, I just want to share my take on one of the ship-defining moments of CHLEX. First drabble, un-beta-ed.Always love the feedback!Ü

**Done For**

"_Besides, I know you won't let anything happen to me._"

Nobody really relied on me. Nobody ever put that much faith on my protection. Nobody ever looked at me so expectantly.

A smirk. I try to pass it for all the smiles I wanted to show, and the words of assurances to shower upon her.

Lex Luthor. The usually articulate, eloquent billionaire playboy, rendered speechless…and struggling to prove himself by a highschool girl.

The moment Chloe Sullivan beamed that mega-watt smile with a mix of trust and vulnerability in her eyes; my worst fear emerged.

_Crap, I'm so done for_.


	2. Hero

Pairing: Chlex  
Spoilers: None, I think. Do let me know if there are some.  
Disclaimer: Lyrics, whether actual or modified, of Enrique Iglesias' "Hero" don't belong to me. None are mine, though to have Lex on eternal loan would be truly appreciated. grin  
Summary: A sappy inspiration for an otherwise angsty Lex POV drabble. So sue me.  
A/N:Always love the feedback!Ü

**Hero**

I may not have the strength of 10 men. I may not have superspeed. I may not be invincible. I may not be a superman.

However…

I can give you a new identity or a regular column in the Daily Planet. I'll buy any major newspaper in the country for you. I can assure protection from my father. I can take away all your pain and regrets. I can offer you the world.

Just let me in and I'll prove my worth. Just save my soul tonight.

I may not be Clark Kent.

But I can be your hero, Chloe.


	3. Home

Pairing: Chlex  
Spoilers: None, I think. Do let me know if there are some.  
Disclaimer: Lyrics, whether actual or modified, of Michael Bublé's "Home" don't belong to me. None are mine, though to have Lex on eternal loan would be truly appreciated. grin  
Summary: Sappy inspiration. Sappy drabble. So sue me.  
A/N: Third drabble, un-beta-ed. Always love the feedback! Ü

**Home**

After all the business trips, the decisions made with boardroom sharks, the meetings and negotiations, all the pointless parties and mindless chatter, and the "family moments" with his father…Lex Luthor calls it a day and prepares to go home.

But where is it?

Home is not the Metropolis penthouse. Home is not the mansion. Hell, not even the plant office is home.

Now, as cliché as it sounds, home is where the heart is. And his is currently in Smallville.

_I'm coming home, Chloe._; he tells her heart in his hands.

He could almost hear her reply; _I'm waiting, Lex._


	4. Latch

Pairing: Chloe Sullivan/Lex Luthor  
Prompt: 71. Broken  
Word Count: 109  
Spoilers: None.  
Author's Notes: Not mine. Will never be. No profits. Will return. First response to fanfic100 prompts over at LJ. Title inspired by OneWord.

**Latch**

It was something that should have bothered her. That stupid door latch in the Torch is still broken and she knew she had to fix it. She always promised herself that she'd finally tinker with it, but she just forgets.

Under rug swept. Everything seems to be nowadays.

Like...her and Lex.

It was something that should have bothered her. They are broken and she knows what will fix them. She always promised herself that she'd finally corner Lex and confront him about her apparent non-existence to him last year, but she just forgets.

The Torch door still won't close properly, completely. And neither will they find their own closure.


	5. Partners

Pairing: Chloe Sullivan/Lex Luthor  
Prompt: 6. Hours  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None.  
Author's Notes: Not mine. Will never be. No profits. Will return.

**Partners!**

"Dancing lessons!" Chloe squeaked, their car pulling up in front of the studio.

"It's for the Luthorcorp soiree, sweetie," Gabe answered.

"Soiree!" Chloe's voice broke.

"Mr. Luthor insisted that employees' children…"

"A soiree for kids. Hmph. I don't wanna be paired to some snobby snot-nosed boy."

"For me, sweetie, please do this for me," Gabe pleaded, walking hand in hand with Chloe up the stairs.

"Fine." Chloe conceded.

"Ah, Chloe Sullivan, yes?" greeted Clarissa, owner of Steps Dance Academy.

"Your partner for the course will be…" she rifled through her logbook, "…Lex Luthor."

Dang. Chloe dreaded the next three hours.


	6. Tango After Twenty

Pairing: Chloe Sullivan/Lex Luthor  
Prompt: 10. Years  
Word Count: 103  
Spoilers: None.  
Author's Notes: Plus 3 words…forgiven? Not mine. Will never be. No profits. Will return.

**Tango After Twenty**

The waltz, taking advantage of tilting heads; she wouldn't have to look at me, I wouldn't see her disinterest.

Next, the salsa; complicated, surreal, overwhelming. And we can't get enough.

But it's the tango that pulled us together. The need for contact, constant seduction and power play that made our dance sweeter.

That's why after twenty years, I still don't know what drove her away, what made her give up. I refuse to burn my dancing shoes, keeping our medals over the fireplace and ignoring Clark's sympathetic looks.

It takes two to tango…and I'm still waiting for my partner.

Still waiting for Chloe.


	7. Let Me Count The Ways

Pairing: Chloe Sullivan/Lex Luthor  
Prompt:34. Not Enough  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None.  
Author's Notes:Will never be. No profits. Will return.

**Let Me Count The Ways…**

Not enough to hold on to. Not enough to trust. Not enough to protect. Not enough to see it through.

Not enough to bridge the distance. Not enough to ignore the critics. Not enough to forsake a fortune. Not enough to betray a father.

Not enough to notice. Not even enough to pretend. Not even enough to go through the motions. Not enough to try.

Not enough to keep promises. Not enough to sacrifice. Not enough for forever. Not enough to love.

Apparently, I was not enough for him. And it's taking too much of me to let him go.


End file.
